The Red String of Fate
by xHazelJayy
Summary: The lives of four freshman girls are about to change as they sign up for a suspicious looking raffle.
1. Enter: Raffle !

Chapter 1 - Enter: Raffle!

As these four girls enter high school, Jenny, Jessa, Marie and Hazel all come from different elementary schools, but was later united and became friends. Wandering through the halls of Johnson, they ponder upon their lives; hoping that something interesting would occur. What they do not know is; sometimes wishes can come true.

"Hazel! I drew in your sketchbook again" Jenny said. Hazel smirked and said "It's funny how I don't even draw in my own sketchbook." Jenny took out a black leather covered book and handed it over to Hazel. While flipping through the pages, Jessa, Hazel and Marie's eyes widened. "This is amazing, Jenny!", Jessa exclaimed. "Oh my gosh…" Hazel's jaw dropped open as she stared as the drawings.

Marie was overjoyed and said, "Your drawings are so nice, Jenny!" Jenny scoffed and sarcastically said, "Are you guys crazy?" Everyone laughed while Jenny took the book from Hazel's hands.

She flipped through the page she has currently drawn on and shoved it back to Hazel. "S'called your man-self. There's 10 questions, answer them using drawings." "Oh, kinda like a manga?", Marie asked.

Jenny nodded. As they examined the page, Jenny has named her man-self Jackie. "Oh, so this is like the boy version of you?", Jessa asked. Jenny nodded once again and said, "He's a gentlemanly pedo." Everyone giggled while agreeing to the fact that they will make a man-self, too. "Jessa-chaaan!", someone yelled out. Jessa turned and yelled with happiness; "Kevin-kun!". Kevin tackled Jessa while giving her the biggest hug that ever existed on earth.

The four girls went home after school, Jessa, Hazel and Marie drew their man selves and couldn't wait to show the other tomorrow. The next day came and the four girls rushed to school. "Oh my gosh, guys! I finished my man-self, already!" Jessa announced. "So did I!" Hazel and Marie agreed.

Hazel's man-self was named Jazel. Jessa's man-self was named Jesso. Marie's man-self was named Marky.

"Okay! I shall write a fanfic about our man-selves!", Hazel yelled excitedly. "Are you serious?" , Jessa asked. "Yup I got nothing better to do, anyway." The morning bell rang; signaling for the students to go to class. The day passed by pretty fast; just like any other school days.

"Let's go to the mall!", suggested Marie. "Sure, I'll go. I got nothing better to do, I guess." "Okay", Jenny agreed. "Yeah! Let's go to the mall!", yelled Jessa.

The four headed to the mall and stopped by the food court right away to buy bubble tea. "Strawberry is life!", Hazel cried, while drinking her bubble tea with delight. "The hell, yours is green. What's that, Jessa?", Jenny asked. "S'called Honey dew. It tastes way better than that purple taro of yours!", Jessa answered back. "Well, I got mango!" Marie added."Hmm, mango tastes good too" Hazel said. , still slurping on her bubble tea."Yup! It's yellow, too! Like us!" Marie laughed. Hazel kept drinking while laughing, Jessa laughed loudly and Jenny choked on her tapioca. "Oh my gosh, you're too cute Marie!", Jessa screamed. Hazel, still not letting go of her drink, hugged Marie while Jenny was still choking.

While walking, a lady called out to them. "hey you girls! Would you like to participate in a raffle?" The four girls looked at eachother and shrugged it off, thinking that it would be a good way to waste time. They each pulled out a piece of paper from a cylinder case that was shaken by the lady. "You get a chance to win tickets to go to Japan!" the lady handed them a paper each and told them to write their information on it. The girls opened the piece of paper they chose and gave it to the lady. "Have a nice day girls." They all waved goodbye and continued to walk home. "was that a fraud?" Jessa asked. "She's probably a stalker…" Jenny added."I hope we win tickets to Japan" Marie said happily. "Yup, finally something interesting will happen in this boring high school life!" Jessa yelled. Hazel closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her head, as if she was thinking deeply about something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Saturday; 8:00am. There was a knocking sound in Hazel's house. The knocking started getting louder, until she woke up and realized that someone was knocking from the front door. "Augh, who would come to my house this early in the morning?!", Hazel yelled, still half asleep. She put on her slippers and walked downstairs to the front door.

"Who is it?", Hazel asked, waiting for a reply, still standing inside her house. "Dream Raffle Corporation, we are looking for Ms. Hazel Jay?", a man said. Hazel thought that they sounded somewhat nice, so she opened the door. A man with a black suit on was smiling brightly outside Hazel's door. A limo was parked in her driveway. "Hello, Ms. Jay. Good morning! I have come here as a driver to drop you off to your destination." Hazel had a blank look on her face. 'Is this a joke?', she thought. "Uhm. Exactly what do you mean by my destination? And what's the Dream Raffle Corporation? Is this even eligible?", Hazel asked nonstop. "You have signed up for a raffle in BuyStuffHere Mall a few days ago. I am assuming you recall this event. The number you had drawn is a winning ticket, therefore, you have won a trip to Japan. I am here to pick you up and drop you off to the airport. I have called your parents last night, informing them about this event. They have agreed to this already. If you wish, you may talk to them about it. But for now, please pack up all the necessities you may need for this trip."

Hazel, still with a blank face, gestured for the man to come inside her house and to sit while she packs up her clothes. Hazel rushed up the stairs to her parents room and knocked loudly. Impatiently, she didn't wait for a response and just stormed into the room, trying to wake up her parents. "MOM! DAD! Can you please tell me what the raffle dude is doing, trying to bring me to Japan!?" "Oh, yeah. You're going to Japan. Pack up. We'll miss you. Okay, I'm going back to sleep.", Hazel's mom said. Hazel just stared at the ceiling for five minutes, trying to take in what just happened. She ran to her room and packed clothes into her empty suitcase and ran downstairs to meet the random driver guy again.

"OKAY! I'm ready, mister!", Hazel yelled. While going into the limo, she spotted three other girls. "Is that Hazel!?", someone familiar yelled. "HAZEL!", Jessa screamed. Hazel's eyes widened as she saw Jenny, Jessa and Marie sitting inside the limo. "Oh my gosh, you guys are going, too?!", Hazel said. "Yeah. It turns out that we all got the same number!", Marie said. "Whoa, what a coincidence.", Hazel said slowly. "Who cares?! We're going to JAPAN!", Jessa happily yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The four girls have reached the airport already, and settled in the plane. Since Japan is all the way in the other side of the world, it would take about 18 hours to get there. While almost rummaging through everything in the plane, the four girls fell asleep, and awaited their arrival in Japan.


End file.
